ZEITPARADOXON
by Matorif
Summary: AUf Grund des Todes der Sailor-Kriegerinnen während der Zeit Kristall Tokyo, beschliesst der junger Orion-Krieger in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um zu verhindern was sich an jene Nacht erreignete! BITTE LEST ES! :-(


Sailor Moon  
  
TITEL: Zeit-Paradoxon  
  
Bemerkung des Autors:  
  
Es ist meine erste Sailor-Moon Story. Ich hoffe sie gefehlt euch! : - )  
  
Wenn sie gelesen wird, dann werde ich natürlich weiter daran schreiben, wenn nicht... nun, dann werde ich eben eine neue Story anfangen müssen und  
hoffen das diese gelesen wird!  
  
„----„ = Gesprochen  
  
{---} = Lautsprecher, Kommunikation, Telephon usw.  
  
Prolog „Der Frevler"  
  
Drei Jahre nach dem Kampf mit Galaxia, standen die Sailor-Kriegerinnen einer weiteren Gefahr gegenüber. Der Kampf mit dem Erzdämon Agrimoth erwies sich als schwieriger und gefährlicher als erdacht und doch gelang es ihnen ihn zu bannen. Tausend Jahren später aber, während der Zeit Kristall-Tokyos  
unter der Führerschaft Königin Serenitys, gewann der Erzdämon doch den  
Kampf obwohl sie nie wieder gegeneinander auftraten. Die Sailor- Kriegerinnen, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter und Venus die lange Zeit für Frieden  
und Ordnung gesorgt hatten, erlagen einer nach dem anderen ihrem unabwendbaren Schicksals; den Tod. Was sich an jene Nacht, während ihres  
Kampfes mit Agrimoth ereignete, kann nicht mehr berichtet werden. Nicht einmal Königin Serenity da sie damals die Vernichtung des Erzdämons nicht miterlebte weil sie stattdessen einen Persönlichen Kampf mit Sailor Saturn  
führte um sie zu erlösen. Der einziger der weiss was an jene nacht  
passierte, ist Hyrlen.  
  
Den Sailor-Kriegerinnen war nicht klar welches Schicksal ihnen zum  
Verhängnis werden würde. Viele Jahre später erkannten sie im letzten Augenblick was ihnen bevorstand doch dann war es bereits zu spät. Serenity  
erfuhr nichts davon und währe in der Lage gewesen etwas kleines dagegen  
anzurichten.  
  
Der junger Hyrlen, ein Krieger des Planeten Orion's, dessen Vergangenheit nicht bekannt ist oder besser (Hier jetzt nicht verraten wird), traf ganz besonders hart den Tod Jupiters. Er verfiel in Depression und vernichtete aus reiner Wut und Schmerz ein ganzer Landstrich. Sailor Pluto, erahnte was als nächstes passieren würde denn sie konnte die reine und noble Absichten diesen jungen Mannes sehen und das war vollkommen normal. Krieger-Orion, betrat ein Jahr später die Zitadelle der Zeit und forderte etwas das Pluto  
zu tiefst erschreckte und hier, beginnt die Geschichte.......  
  
KAPITEL I „Das Jahr 2999"  
  
Der junger Hyrlen, gekleidet in lockere, schwarze Jeans, Kragenpullover und  
einem ebenso schwarzfarbigen Mantel, stand vor dem Zeittor. Hinter ihm stand Pluto und sah in besorgt an. Ihre Sorge war durch aus verständlich. Sie wusste weswegen Hyrlen diese Tat begehen wollte ohne dabei auf seine Konsequenzen zu denken. Überhaupt, er dachte gar nicht dachte danach, er  
ignorierte sie. Das Tor war offen. Es war wie ein goldener Spiegel das leichte Wellenmuster hatte die sich bewegten. Hyrlen drehte sich um. In den  
Händen hielt er ein Lederbeutel und in der anderen einen Daito. An der Stirn, konnte Pluto ein schwarzer Diadem erkennen der mit einem schwarzen  
Kristall besetzt war. Die Augen dieses Mannes strahlten Hoffnung und  
Entschlossenheit. Ebenso Trauer und Nervosität.  
  
„Ich gehe dann mal Pluto!"sagte er mit zarter Stimme die mit seinem  
Aussehen zusammen, einen sehr sensiblen Ausdruck erweckte. „Bist du Dir  
sicher Hyrlen? Du begibst ein Frevel. Bist du dir die Konsequenzen bewusst?"„Was kümmern mich die Konsequenzen?!!!"antwortete er diesmal gar  
nicht zart sondern hart. Ja, seine Augen die weich wirkten, verhärteten  
sich. „Auch wenn es dir gelingen sollte Hyrlen, begibst du eine Tat die nicht richtig ist. Die Zukunft zu verändern darf nicht getan werden. Allein  
schon das du mich dazu zwingst dir das Tor zu öffnen. Damals, als die  
Familie des schwarzen Mondes uns angriff, waren die Umständen anders.  
Damals durfte ich das Tor öffnen den sie hatten vor gehabt die  
Vergangenheit und somit die Zukunft zu verändern. Was du aber tust ist  
genau das gleiche."Erklärte Pluto.  
  
„Dir ist es also egal? Egal was passiert ist?.... Nein... dir ist es nicht  
egal.... nur zu feige um es zu ändern."„Das stimmt nicht Hyrlen."  
Antwortete Pluto jetzt etwas ernster als vorher. „Na schön.... in Wirklichkeit ist es mir egal ob du etwas unternimmst oder nicht. Ich, von  
keiner Seite aus, kann in dieser Zeit nicht mehr leben solange sie tot sind..... solange SIE tot ist! Ich weiss das ich eigennützig handle und das Leben von Milliarden aufs Spiel setzte doch wenn ich meine Gefühle betrüge, verliere ich mein Ich. Und das, ist etwas was ich schon gar nicht zulassen  
werde."  
  
„Die Geheimnisse der Elementarenkräfte der Sailor-Kriegerinnen mögen gelüftet worden sein. Eine gewaltige Kraft.... Sie könnten mit dieser Kraft  
ihr Untergang verhindern...."„...... Ich reise nicht zurück weil mir dieses Wissen dazu verhilft Pluto. Auch wenn es dieses Wissen nicht gebe, so würde ich es trotzendem tun. Ich rede von.... ach... verdammt. Wenn es  
eine Möglichkeit gibt es zu verhindern, dann werde ich alles was mir im Wege kommt vernichten um es zu verwirklichen."Unterbrach Hyrlen und drehte sich um. Er war kurz davor das Tor zu betreten das kristallartige Klänge aussendete. Pluto seufzte. Sie würde nichts mehr dagegen sagen. Sie würde die getroffene Entscheidung Hyrlens nicht mehr hinterfragen noch ihm sonst  
etwas einreden.  
  
„Alles Gute Hyrlen. Mögest du auch zurückfinden!"war das einzige was sie sagte. Hyrlen lächelte. „Das hoffe ich auch!"Sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder zart und freundlich. Er nickte und während er, Aufwiedersehen Pluto, sagte,  
betrat er das Tor.  
  
............................................................................  
..................................  
  
JAHR: 1999 ZEIT: Mitternacht JAHRESZEIT: Winter  
  
Jupiter und Venus standen in einer leeren Gasse und suchten fieberhaft nach  
dem Erzdämon Agrimoth. Die Karten standen zu ihren Gunsten obwohl sie  
Verletzungen erlitten hatten. Einpaar Schnittwunden und Prellungen. Die Jagd hatte vor gut zwei Stunden angefangen. Getrennt, verfolgten sie den  
Erzdämon.  
  
„Ich denke das er da lang gegangen ist Minako!"sagte Jupiter und zeigte in eine kleinen Gasse. Sie rannten in die dunkle Gasse dessen kahlen Boden,  
Schnee bedeckt war. Ihnen war kalt und ein eiskalter Wind pfiff ihnen  
entgegen. Diese Gasse führte direkt zu einer sehr breiten, vierspurige Strasse. Keine Autos fuhren zur Zeit entlang was so ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Auf der gegenüberliegende Strassenseite, befand sich ein grosser Park.  
  
„Denkst du dass er sich dort aufhalten könnte?"fragte Venus und versuchte  
ihr Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Genau wie Jupiter war sie hochnervös und hatten Angst diesem Dämon wieder entgegen treten zu müssen. Gerade wollte Jupiter antworten als ihre Kommunikationsuhr piepste. {Makoto? Minako? Wir  
haben ihn gefunden. Er befindet sich an der grossen Fontäne des Fukuji-  
Parkes! Seid ihr in der nähe?} erklang Amis Stimme mit einer Spur  
Erschöpfung. „Klar, stehen gerade davor. Sind unterwegs!"antwortete  
Makoto.  
  
Rennend, überquerten sie die Strasse und stiegen einem Abhang herab der sie  
direkt zum Park führte. Von weither hörten sie eine Explosion. Sie  
beschleunigten und erreichten wenig später die grosse Wasserfontäne die mittlerweile nur noch Schutt und Asche war. Gerade als sie ankamen, sahen  
sie wie eine menschenähnliche Gestalt in einem witzigen „Wäldchen" verschwand, verfolgt von Mars und Merkur. Jupiter und Venus schlossen sich ihre Kameradinnen an. Gemeinsam flitzen sich durchs Unterholz, die Gestalt  
nicht aus dem Augen lassend die sich mit flinken und ernorm gelenkige  
Bewegungen bewegte.  
  
„Wird er den nie müde?"sagte Mars. „Sieht so aus.", Antwortete Merkur,  
„Ich denke als Dämon wird man nicht müde."„Sieht ganz danach aus.... aber... wo ist Jupiter?"fragte Venus. Sie blickten nach vorn und erkannten  
Jupiter. „Anscheinend ist es so als währe sie auch ein Dämon."Scherzte Mars. Sie lachten aber nicht lange. Sie versuchten Jupiter aufzuholen aber  
es ging nicht. Auch reagierte sie nicht auf ihre Rufe. „Dieser Wald ist  
aber viel zu gross."Sagte dann Merkur ernst. „Ob wir im Kreis laufen?" „Ich denke nicht Rei! Mako....."Merkur brach ab. Jupiter war verschwunden.  
  
„Diese Makoto. Warum tut sie das?"fragte Mars verärgert. Es dauerte nicht  
lange bis sie eine kleine Lichtung mit einer schöne, Wasserfontäne erreichten. Dort standen Jupiter und der Erzdämon Agrimoth. Jupiter hatte  
gerade einen Donnerkeil auf ihn abgefeuert und ihn gegen einen Baum geschleudert. „Da seid ihr ja."Sagte Jupiter. „Würdest du in Zukunft uns  
bitte nicht so einfach hinten lasen?"meckerte Venus. Jupiter lächelte leicht. Währenddessen erhob sich der Dämon. Die Sailor-Kriegerinnen standen  
ihm direkt gegenüber. Bereit um anzugreifen.  
  
„Sieht so aus als müssten wir es zu Ende bringen."Sagte der Erzdämon. Sein  
Aussehen war wirklich widerlich. Er hatte den Körperbau eines  
Echsenmenschen. Mit schwarzen Schuppen bedeckt. Schwarze echsenartige  
Schlitzaugen und krallenartige Hände.  
  
Jupiter und Venus feuerten ihre momentane, mächtigste Attacken auf dem  
Dämon dem es hart traf. Es schleuderte ihn erneut gegen einem Baum der zersplitterte. Daraufhin sprang Mars hoch in die Luft während Merkur ihre Wassermauer-Attacke murmelte. Nachdem Mars, den Dämon mit den Feuerringen tiefe Wunden verursacht hatte, waren Jupiter und Venus erneut zum angriff und in Kombination ihrer Kräfte, verursachten sie das der Dämon und alles  
im Umkreis von fünf Meter in die Luft sprengte.  
„Geschafft!!"rief Mars erfreut als sie landete. Die Wasser-Mauer die  
Merkur direkt vor ihnen herbeigeschworen hatte, schütze sie von der Schockwelle. Als die Rauchwolke aber sich langsam auslöste und sie Agrimoth am Boden sahen, wirken sie zunächst besorgt. Zweifel nagte an ihnen ob ihre Attacke gescheiter war. Sie verharrte eine kurze weile in dieser Position  
doch Agrimoth rührte sich nicht mehr.  
  
„Ist er erledigt? Ami?"fragte Jupiter. „Ich überprüfe noch. Es gehen keine  
Lebenswellen von ihm aus. Er ist wirklich... tot!"gab Ami klar und deutlich als Antwort. Die Kriegerinnen entspannten sich. Venus stützte sich auf ihre Knien während Merkur erleichtert ausatmete und ihr Scan-Monitor zum verschwinden brachte. Mars schaute sich um und Jupiter dachte daran das  
es endlich vorbei war.  
  
„Was wird jetzt aus ihm? Wie werden wir ihn los?"fragte Venus. „Nun ja....."sagte die anderen im Chor. „Ich habe keine Lust ihn anzufassen."  
Kam von Mars. „Als ob es einer von uns hätte."Erwiderte Jupiter und grinste Mars an. Mars erwiderte Jupiters grinsen. „Ich empfehle das wir den  
Desintegratus anwenden. Dazu müssten wir noch genügend Kraft besitzen, meint ihr nicht auch?"„Hm.... Gut das wir eine schlaue Ami haben. Nicht?" sagte Venus und sah Jupiter höhnend an. Jupiter wusste nur zu genau weshalb  
sie es tat und erwiderte den Blick nicht. „Na schön. Dann gehen wir in  
Position."Sagte Merkur.  
  
Die vier Kriegerinnen flankierten Agrimoth und hielten sich dabei die Hände. Doch jäh wollte sie anfangen da regte sich Agrimoth und erhob sich blitzschnell. Vor Erstarrung und schockierende Angst waren sie zu keiner  
Handlung fähig. Das einzige was ihnen in den Kopf schoss, war; Ach du  
Schreck!!!  
  
Mit peitschende Bewegungen schlugen Agrimoth blutende, dicke Arme wild um  
sich. Mars erlitt ein harter Schlag gegen die Stirn. Merkur seitlich am Hals was dazuführte das sie schlagartig die Besinnung verlor. Venus traf es zu hart in der Magengegend und viel keuchend in die Knie. Die einzige die dank grosses Glückes heil davonkam war Jupiter. Sie schaffte es gerade noch  
sich nach hinten zu lehnen. Drei Krallen schelten wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Daraufhin stolperte sie und viel rücklings zu Boden. Kaum war sie am Boden gelandet, richtete sie ihre Hand auf Agrimoth, der gerade seine Krallen auf Venus gerichtet hatte um ihr den Gar aus zu machen und feuerte einen Stromdiskus. Mit einem stromartigen Geräusch, bohrte sich  
der Diskus in seiner Brust und mit einem jaulenden Geräusch, sprang  
Agrimoth einpaar Meter abseits.  
  
Jupiter und Venus waren die einzigen die jetzt auf den Beiden standen.  
Merkur lag bewusstlos am Boden lieben während Mars ihre hand gegen ihre  
Stirnwunde presste und mit der Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte. „Alle klar Minako?"fragte Jupiter ernsthaft besorgt. Venus, mit einer hand am Maen  
gepresst, konnte nur nicken. Ihre Beide zitterten und sie erweckte den  
Anschein als würde sie jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. Ihr Atem ging  
unkontrolliert und ihr Gesicht war leichenblass.  
  
Agrimoth rammte seine Krallenhand in seine Brust um die störende  
Stromscheibe zu entfernen die ihm gewaltig brannte. Während er das tat, brachten Jupiter und Venus Mars, die den Kampf gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit  
verloren hatte und Merkur etwas abseits in Sicherheit.  
  
„Sieht schlimm aus...."flüsterte Jupiter leise. Venus nickte leicht. „Ich denke das es nur noch eines bleibt...."fuhr Jupiter fort. „Ich weiss was  
du meinst."Sagte Venus als Mars die Augen aufschlug und angeschlagen  
stöhnte. Jupiter warf einen schnellen Blick auf Agrimoth der die Strom-  
Scheibe auslöschte und auf ihnen zulief. Seine Handfläche gegen sie  
gerichtet die einen grellen, grünschimmernden Glanz nahm.  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit. Jetzt oder nie..."sagte Jupiter fest. Die drei  
Kriegerinnen richteten ebenfalls ihre Handflächen gegen Agrimoth und  
schlossen die Augen. Agrimoth schleuderte grün Strahlen die gegen einer  
Barriere aus regenbogenfarben aufprallten. Verwundert über die noch verbliebende Kraft dieser Kriegerinnen, brach Agrimoth die Attacke ab und bleckte seine Fangzähne. Die drei Kriegerinnen erhoben sich immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Ihre Planeten-Male auf ihre Stirne glänzten intensiv.  
  
„Na schön!"murmelte Agrimoth und richtete alle eine Krallen ihnen  
entgegen. Die Barriere die Rot, Gelb und Grün schimmerte erhielt eine  
vierte Farbe hinzu; Blau. Merkurs Mal schimmerte ebenfalls.  
  
Während Agrimoth seine Krallen auf die Kriegerinnen abfeuerte, schlugen die  
Kriegerinnen die Augen auf und eine regenbogenfarbige Spirale schoss Agrimoth entgegen. Agrimoth Augen öffneten sich erschrockenweisse so weit  
auf, das sie beinahe herausfielen. Die Krallen durchbrachen die viermal schnellere Spirale. Innerlich jubelte Agrimoth. Er hatte gewonnen und es war egal wenn er jetzt verbannt werden würde. Er hatte gewonnen doch gerade dann musste etwas geschehen das keiner der Anwesenden erwarten hatten. Eine  
in schwarzen Mantel gekleidete Person, stellte sich zwischen den Kriegerinnen und den fliegende Krallen. In der Hand, einem Daito haltend,  
parierte er die Krallen ab. Einer nach dem anderen wurde entweder zersplittert oder umgeleitet. Alle dreizehn Krallen verfehlten ihr Ziel. Sich Gedanken über so viel Pech zu machen, hatte Agrimoth wahrlich nicht. Die bunte Spirale bohrte sich durch seinem Oberkörper und umhüllte ihn in  
einem ebenso bunten Vakuum.  
  
Schwarzes Blut hustend, sah er den jungen Mann an der sein Sieg vermasselt hatte. „Alles Gute in der Niederhölle, Agrimoth."Sagte der junge Mann und  
grinste Agrimoth belustigend an. „Du kleiner Bas..... UAGGRHHHAAA"  
  
Das Vakuum schloss sich und löste sich im nichts aus. Stille kehrte in der Umgebung. Agrimoth, war soeben verbannt worden. Die bunte Lichtbarriere der Kriegerinnen löste sich aus während der schwarzhaariger Mann sein Schwert  
in die Scheide steckte. Er drehte sich um, sah den Kriegerinnen in die  
Augen und lächelte sanft. „Sieht ganz danach aus als hättet ihr es geschafft!!"er kicherte erfreut. Jupiter Venus, Merkur und Mars tauschten verwirrte und fragende Blicke. Die erste die sich aber „traute"etwas zu sagen war Jupiter. „Wer bist du?"war das einzige was ihr so in den Sinn  
kam.  
  
Der junge Mann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Blick bohrte sich in  
Jupiters Augen der einen kalten Schauer durchfuhr. „Hm..... wer ich bin?.... Das verrate ich euch nicht...."Sagte er mit knurrende, belustigte  
Stimme, „.... jedenfalls muss ich jetzt weg."Beendete er sein Satz mit  
sanfter Stimme. Jupiter zuckte leicht als sie seinem sanften Blick  
erwiderte. „Ihr solltet am besten vergessen was heute passiert ist.  
Vergesst das es mich heute Abend gab."„Warum sollten wir das?"fragte Merkur. „Nun....", er kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „.... weil es so ....." weiter kam er nicht als einpaar Meter abseits von ihnen vom Boden aus etwas  
herausbrach.  
  
Es war Agrimoth. „Er hat den Bann widerstanden!!"sagte Merkur fassungslos. Die Kriegerinnen reagierten instinktiv. Sie formierten sich zum angriff. Einzig und allein der junge Mann sah Agrimoth Sprachlos an. „Was macht er hier? Ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen? Nein... unmöglich. Er wurde soeben  
verbannt also wie....."  
  
„Ein fantastischer Plan das Leben der Sailor zu retten Hyrlen. Wer hätte gedacht das es Sternenkrieger gibt die solche Zeit-Frevel furchtlos begehen  
können."Sagte Agrimoth und lachte.  
  
Die Kriegerinnen sahen den jungen Mann fragend an, vernachlässigten aber ihre Deckung nicht. Der junge Mann namens Hyrlen, stellte sich zwischen den Kriegerinnen und Agrimoth und zog sein Schwert. „Wie kommt es das du hier  
bist?"fragte er Agrimoth.  
  
„Du erwartest das ich es dir erzähle? Erbärmlich. Ich werde jetzt erst mal verschwinden und mit euch später abrechnen. Krieger des Planeten Orion..." er zeigte mit einer Kralle auf Hirlen, „... Das Schicksaal Kristall-Tokyo  
wird hier, in dieser Zeit entschieden. Weder du noch diese lächerliche  
Kriegerinnen werden mich jetzt aufhalten können. Nicht mehr...."er  
richtete seine Hand auf Hirlen und feuerte eine kleine Nadel ab. Hyrlen  
zersplitterte die Nadel, unbeeindruckt, mit einem Schwerthieb und mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach vorn attackierte er Agrimoth mit seinem Daito.  
Agrimoths Arm verwandelte sich in einer schwarzen Kristallklinge und  
parierte die darauffolgende Attacken Hyrlens.  
  
Was die Kriegerinnen dazubrachte nicht einzugreifen waren mehrere Dinge.  
Erstens, fehlte ihnen definitiv die Kraft dafür. Die gescheiterte Verbannungsformel hatte ihnen alle Kraftreserven gekostet. Der zweite Grund war das Agrimoth und dieser mysteriösen Mann eine solche starke Kampfaura  
ausströmten die alles wegdrückte und zuletzt die Beeindruckung seines  
Kampfgeschicks. Das es jemand geben konnte der es mit Agrimoth derart  
aufnehmen konnte war einfach unglaublich.  
  
„Nicht schlecht für einen Krieger Orion's. Gut zu wissen welche meine nächste Gegner sein werden."Sagte Agrimoth und versuchte Hyrlen den Kopf  
abzuschlagen doch dieser rollte sich rechts an Agrimoth's vorbei und  
versuchte seinerseits ihm einen Hieb in den Rücken zu verpassen doch  
Agrimoth sprang rechtzeitig hoch in die Luft und landete einpaar Meter  
abseits.  
  
Hyrlen sah hinüber zu den Kriegerinnen und sagte kühl: „Macht das ihr von  
hier weg kommt. Ihr stört!"„Nicht doch Hyrlen.... las sie ruhig etwas zusehen.... harg.... harg.. harg!"spottete Agrimoth und griff an. Offenbar  
mit grosser Kampfeslust.  
  
„Ich denke wir sollten tun was er sagt."Schlug Merkur vor. „Ja, ist besser so. Ziehen wir und etwas zurück."Stimmten Venus und Mars zu. „Toll wie er  
da kämpf!"kam aber von Makoto.  
  
(Regentropfen über Venus, Merkur und Mars.)  
  
„Wir müssen weg Makoto."Sagte Mars ernst und zerrte sie weg. Makoto wehret  
sich nicht, löste aber den Blick zu Hyrlen nicht.  
  
Ein letztes mal prallten ihre Klingen aufeinander und landeten einpaar  
Meter von einander entfern. Es war klar das Agrimoth überhaupt nicht ausgepowert war doch auch Hyrlen war es nicht. Er schwitzte nicht einmal.  
  
„Genug gespielt?"fragte Agrimoth und verwandelte auch sein anderer Arm in  
einer Klinge.  
  
„Gespielt?!!"antwortete Hyrlen. Seine Augen funkelten gespenstisch und er lächelte aggressiv. Er steckte das Schwert in die Scheide und positionierte  
sich in der Ausgangstellung der Kunst des Schwertsziehens.  
  
„Du machst schon ernst?"spottete Agrimoth. Hyrlen lächelte nicht mehr  
sondern blickte ernst. „Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich einen  
Kampf nicht ernst genommen du Volltrottel!"Hyrlen machte sich bereit  
anzugreifen.  
  
„Ha.... leere Worte. Beenden wir das Ganze besser hier und jetzt...."sagte  
Agrimoth und kreuzte seine Klingen.  
  
Eine Zeitlang verharrten alle Beide. Eine leichte Windbrise lies Hyrlens  
Mantel wehen. Die Sailor-Kriegerinnen rührten sich ebenfalls nicht.  
Gespannt warteten sie den Angriff. Natürlich waren sie auf der Seite Hyrlens weil dieser gegen Agrimoth kämpfte. Das allein war Grund genug ihm  
alles gute zu wünschen aber würde diese Attacke alles entscheiden? So  
schnell?  
  
Sekunden verstrichen und wurden zu Minuten. Die beiden verharrten  
weiterhin. Agrimoths Gesicht hatte sich auch verändert. Er sah  
hochkonzentriert aus. Seine Echsenaugen zogen sich zusammen. Er stand bereit um mit einem gewaltigen Sprung Hyrlen augenblicklich zu erreichen. Von Hyrlens Seite hergesehen, stand dieser ganz ruhig. Die Augen Richtung  
Agrimoths gerichtet doch man konnte nicht sagen was genau er im Moment  
anvisierte. Augen? Die beide Klingen? Stirn? Oberkörper?  
  
„Wie lange wollen sie denn noch verhaaren?"fragte Venus Merkur flüsternd.  
Zur selben Zeit erschalten weit weg die Sirenen der Polizei und der  
Krankenwagen und genau dann zogen alle beide Duellanten die Augenbrauen  
zusammen und stürzten aufeinander zu.  
  
Agrimoths Sprung aus dem Stand war enorm und seine Attacke und gekreuzte Schwerter hatte den Zweck Hyrlens Kopf am Hals abzuschneiden. Gleichzeitig,  
in Bruchteil eines Augenliderschlages, bevor Agrimoth seine Klingen wie  
eine Schere benutzte, lehnte sich Hyrlen mit dem Rücken ganz weit nach  
hinten so das Agrimoths Schere über ihn vorbei schoss. Augenblicklich  
zischte Hyrlens Schwert aus der Scheide und hackte Agrimoth beide Arme.  
  
Brüllend, hechte Agrimoth weiter. Seine Schwertarme vielen klirrend zu  
Boden.  
  
Hyrlen schlug Rücklings zu Boden, erhob sich aber mit einem Schwung-Sprung  
und drehte sich Agrimoth entgegen.  
  
„Unfassbar.... das ist die Kraft der Krieger Orion's?"fragte Agrimoth  
beissend.  
  
„Nein, und das hier ist auch nicht die Kraft der Krieger des Planeten Orion's..... ME-DO-RO-Â....!!!"schrie Hyrlen und schwang seine linke Faust  
Agrimoth entgegen. Agrimoth wurde von einer unsichtbare Welle  
weggeschleudert und landete in der Wasserfontäne.  
  
„Da schaust du aber dumm aus der Wäsche Agrimoth. Jetzt erzähl mir... wie bisst du hierher gekommen? Du bist nicht der Agrimoth der gerade verbannt  
wurde!"  
  
Agrimoth erhob sich. „Wie ich es dir schon sagte. Verraten werde ich es dir sicher nicht!"„Ich habe auch andere Wege es herauszufinden, währe es mir  
aber am liebsten es von dir zu hören!"  
  
„Harg... Harg... andere Wege sagst du? Etwa die Zeitwächterin Pluto?  
Freilich muss ich dich enttäuschen. Solltest du vorhaben in deine Zeit  
zurückzukehren muss sich dir sagen das es jetzt nicht mehr möglich ist!  
Harg.. Harg..."  
  
„Du hast das Zeittor versiegelt!"flüsterte Hyrlen.  
  
„Blitzmerker. Es gibt aber nur einen Weg es wieder zu öffnen!"fuhr  
Agrimoth fort.  
  
„Spar dir deinen Atem Agrimoth. Als ob du es mir erzählen würdest! Ich  
werde dich jetzt eins für alle Mal ausschalten."  
  
„UNARUS FLIEG!"  
  
„NEPTUN FLIEG!"  
  
Dröhnte es.  
  
Zwei gewaltige Energiekugeln schossen auf Agrimoth zu und detonierten. Hyrlen schlug es mehrere Meter zurück, landete war sauber wieder. „Diese  
dumme Gänsen. Ausgerechnet jetzt mussten sie auftauchen!"dachte Hyrlen  
verärgert.  
  
„Neptun, Uranus... was macht ihr den hier?"fragten die Sailor-  
Kriegerinnen. Die Staubwolke verschwand und somit auch Agrimoth. Die Kriegerinnen der Zukunft, landeten neben den Sailor-Kriegerinnen. „Wir sind  
gekommen um euch zu helfen¨"sagte Uranus. „Und um euch natürlich die  
Botschaft zu überbringen das Saturn wieder in Ordnung ist. Unsere als  
„erzdumme"betitelte Mondprinzessin hat wieder einmal ihre Qualitäten  
gezeigt."Fügte Neptun schmunzelnd hinzu.  
  
„Ich denke das der Titel als „erzdumme"dir gehören sollte Neptun!"sagte  
Hyrlen verärgert. Neptun und Uranus sahen den jungen Mann verblüfft an. „Hyrlen? Du? Hier?"fragte Neptun schockiert als stände sie ihrem grössten  
Alptraum gegenüber. Hylen lief auf ihnen zu, das Schwert in der Scheide steckend. „Ja, bin hier und ihr habt mir gerade die Gelegenheit versaut mit Agrimoth abzurechnen."Er blieb direkt vor Neptun stehen und funkelte sie an. Neptun erwiderte den Blick ebenfalls funkelnd. „Ihr kennt ihn?"fragte  
Mars noch verblüffter. Uranus nickte ernst. Sie wandte sich Hyrlen und  
Neptun entgegen. „Was führt dich in diese Zeit Hyrlen?"  
  
Hyrlen löste den Blick von Neptun die verärgert den Kopf abwandte, und haftete sich in dem Uranus. „Jetzt habe ich keine Lust es zu erzählen. Ich muss jetzt los! Ich kann jetzt meine wertvolle Zeit mit euch beiden nicht vergeuden. Schlimm genug das ihr mir alles verdorben habt. Mitten in einem  
Duell dazwischen zu funken. Ehrlich."Er drehte sich um und lief weg.  
  
„Warte!", platzte es aus Jupiter, „Du musst uns noch erklären was Agrimoth  
gemeint hat!"  
  
„Was meinte er denn?"fragte Neptun.  
  
„Agrimoth sagte...", erklärte Venus, „.... er sei beidruckt gewesen  
das.... äh.... Hyrlen einen Zeit-Fre....."  
  
„Das reicht jetzt Venus!"unterbrach Hyrlen mitharter Stimme. „Was Agrimoth da gesagt hat geht keiner von euch an!"Er sah die Kriegerinnen ernst an und sie verstanden sofort das er nicht wollte das man darüber reden würde.  
  
„Was soll das Hyrlen! Was hat dieser Erzdämon gesagt?"stichelte Neptun.  
Hyrlen funkelte sie an. „Neptun, ich wiederhole meine Sätze nicht!"„Du benimmst wie ein kleines Kind!"fuhr Neptun fort und in ihrer Stimme, so  
dachten Mars und Merkur, lag etwas spottendes.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt, Neptun?"fragte Hyrlen fassungslos. „Regt er sich  
wirklich darüber auf?"dachten die anderen.  
  
„Du hast es genau gehört! Ist man den nicht in der Lage mir dir zivilisiert  
zu reden? Jedes Mal ziehst du eine solche dumme Nummer. Schweigst und  
ziehst dich zurück. Wie kann einer wie du nur so in Orion hochgeschätzt  
werden?"  
  
„Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen du alberne Gans aber ich bin sehr wohl bereit „zivilisiert"zu reden solange ich gegenüber Zivilisierte  
stehe! Und du bist keiner davon!"  
  
Zum aller ersten Mal sahen Mars, Venus, Merkur und Jupiter Neptun vor Wut rot werden. Sie ballte ihre Händen zu Fäusten und zitterte leicht. „Was,  
schon weich geworden?"fuhr Hyrlen fort! Uranus stellte sich zwischen Neptun und Hyrlen. „Hyrlen, Tatsache ist das du im Moment auch nicht sehr  
zivilisiert handelst!"  
  
„Hm...."Hyrlen drehte sich um und verschwand. Uranus seufzte. „Michiro,  
also.... ups."  
  
(Drei Regentropfen über Uranus.)  
  
Michiro kochte vor Wut! „Wie konnte er es wagen? Hyrlen... dieser...."  
Neptun stöhnte verärgert auf.  
  
Uranus eilte zu den anderen und teilte ihnen mit das die Relation, falls man es so nennen durfte, zwischen Neptun und Hyrlen, wie soll man sagen...  
noch nie gut gewesen war!  
  
Wenig später, nachdem Neptun sich wieder beruhigt hatte, beschlossen die  
Kriegerinnen erst einmal zurückzukehren und ihre Informationen auszutauschen. Darunter gehörten Agrimoth, Bunny's Kampf mit Saturn und den  
mysteriösen Hyrlen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt........... 


End file.
